It was the Worst of Times
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: But for whom is it the worst? For Neal who's protector, the mikokai Lindsey, got kidnapped? For Lindsey the kidnapped party? Or for Keller who doesn't realize in his hunt for revenge that he kidnapped something not of the mortal world? Rated M for gore.


**OMG KELLER HAS LINDSEY! Poor Keller.**

I woke, my wrists bound and my head pounding in pain. My eyes were slow to focus on my surroundings, but when they did I realized I was in a barred cage like thing in a storeroom.

"Where-"

"Oh Sleepin' Beauty finally awakens," came a thick Boston accent from behind me. I rolled to my knees and turned to a scruffy man in a cheap suite.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice steady.

"Neal didn't tell you 'bout me. Now I am hurt. Matthew Keller, an old friend of Neal's," he smirked.

"And yet I am a prisoner," I said flatly.

"We didn't part on the best terms."

"Obviously."

"Pardon me a moment, doll, gotta call your boyfriend and his partners at the FBI," he said, sending a link to them via Skype, though I am sure more was involved so they couldn't track the call. I heard voices on the computer and a very ticked Peter demanding proof of life which led to me being dragged to my feet then placed in front of the monitor.

"You get one minute," he snarled.

"Lindsey! Oh thank God you are all right," Neal gasped.

"I'm fine," I said, "Can't promise the same for your friend in a few minutes though." I let my eyes flash to their demon state. Keller glanced at me.

"He doesn't know the hornets' nest he stirred up, does he?" I asked smirking. Neal shook his head.

"Just promise me you will be careful," Neal pleaded. Keller had had enough before my minute was up. He grabbed my arm and flung me into the floor again.

"Keller, trust me on this you want to treat her with some respect. She is much stronger than she looks," Neal said.

"Yeah? She send you some kinda message, Caffery?" he demanded. The burly guard grabbed my arm and poked me in the side with a knife so that the other line could see it.

"Peter, which ones do you want in prison and which ones do you care not if I kill?" I asked. I got a sharp poke in the side for not expressing the proper amount of fear. "Please say Mr. Stabby-Britches back here is on the 'I don't care if you kill' list cause this knife is getting bloody annoying."

"You girlfriend has a lot of lip on her, Caffery. Maybe you shoulda taught her better manners," he said.

"Peter, give me your list of who you want alive, or I'll tear everyone apart," I growled.

"Just wait until we get there, Lindsey," he said finally.

"Oh! Come on! Five minutes and I could have the whole place there as prisoner!" I groaned. I didn't mention it would only take me four to kill the whole place. Another stab in the side, this one drawing a bit of blood onto my white camisole.

"Buddy, you stab me one more time and I am gonna make you think you are a girl the rest of your life," I growled. They looked at me in surprise at my brazenness for a moment before Keller turned back to the screen.

"I'll give you an hour to bring me those files, otherwise she is a goner," he said, cutting the feed. The man threw me back in the floor, where I promptly sat right back up.

"You really don't seem that scared," Keller said, as if I were putting on a façade.

"I'm really not," I monotoned back.

"Your mistake."

"More than likely yours: overconfidence, underestimating your opponent, underestimating your catch… absolutely pathetic."

"You keep talking but I haven't seen anything yet," he said.

"You haven't given me a reason yet."

He glared at me before nodding to the guard. I was jerked up by my elbow once again.

"Let me give you a little lesson as to how things work around here, princess," he started.

"Priestess, or Queen, please," I requested, earning a strange look from him.

"Your lover boy took something that was rightfully mine, my freedom, and some files on where I might find some rather pricy goods, and when he and the FBI burst in here you two will see each other and that will be the last thing you see before this bullet finds its way into your brain."

"And if they don't make it in an hour?"

"Then you don't get to see him again." I rolled my eyes at the drama. A shot to the brain wouldn't kill me, especially not one that far off. My magic would stop it before it got to my brain and even if it didn't my inner demon would go into desperation to save me and take over completely.

They strung me up by the ropes around my wrists. I hung there, letting my shoulders stretch. Minutes ticked by.

All of a sudden Neal's voice was in my mind, _Lindsey! I just remembered our Link! I am so sorry, love._

_Eh don't worry about it_, I thought back. _Keller's gonna shoot me when you guys get here._

_You seem awfully nonchalant about it._

_It won't be my first time being shot._

_Where will he shoot you?_

_He said the head but I don't trust the bastard._

_Neither do I._

_Neal?_

_Yes._

_Be careful._

_YOU be careful._

_They can't kill me for I am immortal!... But you aren't… so stay safe._

_I will. Do you know where you are?_

_Some warehouse._

_Don't worry we'll be there soon._

"Hey Keller, what makes you think that if you shoot me first you get your files?" I asked suddenly. He spun around glaring at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Think about it. They storm in; you shoot me; you don't get your files. I am leverage," I said shrugging and pulling up a bit to relieve stress from my now aching shoulders. Keller looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"I don't know what you're planning but you have a point," he said, nodding to his lackey who stepped back.

"Don't suspect you'd let me down would you?" I asked glancing up.

"Not a chance," he said sarcastically.

"Didn't think so," I muttered. I blew my bangs out of my face and started chanting a soft mantra.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Focus on your plan mad genius," I retorted, returning to my mantra. He stuck a gun under my chin.

"I asked what you were doin'," he demanded.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"No."

"Then you needn't worry about anything," I said. This seemed to satisfy him and he walked away.

000

An hour passed and just as Keller was stalking toward me, ready to kill, the door burst open and Neal dove forward followed by Peter carrying a briefcase. Neal's eyes darted from Keller and the gun to me hanging there, half asleep.

"Hiya guys!" I called perking up, "What's up…I'm just, ya know, hanging around," I smirked. I tried to get Neal to smile but he was focused on the gun in Keller's hand.

"Your girlfriend has a smart mouth on her," Keller said, stroking the gun barrel under my chin. I shot him a glare.

"At least I can back it up," I growled. Keller glared at me.

"Keep it up doll and I'll put a bullet right between those pretty blue eyes," he muttered. "You got the papers Pete?" he asked turning his attention to the task at hand. Neal's eyes never left mine, begging me to do something, to get free like he knew I could.

_Trust me._

_I do._

That was all we said to each other before Peter handed Keller the documents. In a whirl Keller turned and shot, the bullet imbedded itself, not in my head but in my chest, mere inches from my heart, well shielded by an easily pissed demon and a powerful druid priestess, mind you. I slumped. Neal shouted the classic 'no' tearing at the chain link fence trying to get to me.

I let the change come over me.

Blood gushed in great heaves from my mouth. I saw Keller's victorious smirk out of the top of my changing eye. Then it turned to fear as my human fingers were ripped open and turned to monstrous claws, three inches long.

"C-Caffery, what is she?" he demanded of his former friend. Neal didn't answer.

"I am daughter of the Warrior Demon Clan and the Moon Druid Priestess clan. I am daughter of Demon Laird Dun and Her Majesty Queen Marcail McCord. I am mikokai, demon priestess, and Queen of the Druids Lindsey McCord, wife and mate to Neal Caffery. I am your doom," I snarled lifting my head, to bare fangs an inch and a half long (short compared to Jessica's two inch fangs) and eyes like a cat with irises like blood.

I could see the doubt of my strength in his nod to his goons. They must have thought the same as they lurched forward. With one strong move I swung my legs up to the ropes holding me, kicking two thugs unconscious in the process.

I twisted one ankle into the rope the other bracing against it. I gave a hiss and narrowed my eyes at Keller.

"You tried to kill me. You tried to hurt the ones I love. For that you will have to be punished," I snarled, snapping the ropes around my wrists and wrapping my claws around it again.

He shook so bad he dropped the key to the gate that would let him out and it slid under the gate and away from him, hitting Peter's black shoe.

"Pete, kick me that key. You can't let her kill me," he begged. That made my demon salivate. Pathetic begging always made demons hungrier. I glanced at Peter. He and Neal looked at each other and walked out.

Keller glanced back at me. A wicked, hungry grin played on my face. He paled. I leaped from my perch, landing in a crouch snarling at him.

I glanced at the knocked out guards and decided to have a little fun with my kill before I actually killed him. I leaned over the guards and drew my claw over one of their throats and licked the blood from my claws.

"A bit too pure for my taste," I snarled turning to the other.

I took a deep sniff and plunged my fangs into his neck. The blood poured over my fangs and tongue filling my taste buds with the sins he had committed.

"Such a dunderhead," I muttered as the blood ran down my throat. I tore a chunk of flesh from him and snarled at him. "Maybe someone like you will taste better."

Keller turned white as any ghost I had seen. I chuckled and cracked my claws.

"Now," I growled crouching low, "let's have some fun."

I gave a roar and dove forward at a slower pace, my claws nicking his flesh as I let him escape. I flicked my tongue over the drop of blood on my claw and smiled evilly.

"Perfect."

He stumbled over himself desperately trying to get away or find something to fend me off with. I give a light chuckle as he dove for a gun.

"If that didn't work the first time what makes you think it will work now?" I inquire. He fumbles with the gun obviously thinking that by some miracle it will work on me this time. With shaking hands he raised the gun and fired. I dodged easily. In reality it was almost pathetic.

"Keller, seriously what the HELL are you thinking?" I asked in my hissing demons voice, dodging yet another bullet. "Even if one of those does hit me it isn't going to do much more than scratch my hide."

"Better than nothin'," he muttered.

"Might as well be nothing," I muttered growling and grinning at the same time.

"I mean really Keller, did you think you would keep getting away forever. Sorry boy…the devil want's his due," I growled pouncing. I heard the shots and felt two of the bullets burry themselves into my arm and stomach. But not before I buried my claws and fangs into his neck and chest.

I pulled my claws free licking the blood off of them as his body hit the floor with a lifeless thud. I grinned and pulled the files from his jacket pocket.

"That's what becomes of a human who tries to kidnap a demon," I growled.

With a flick of my wrist I had the chain link opened for me. I smiled and stepped out reining in my power, appearing human once again.

"Lindsey!" I heard Neal call as they all rushed in to apprehend the corpses. He scooped me into his arms pressing his hand against my head. "Oh God, are you alright?"

"I'm fine quit worrying about me," I said, touching his hand were it had lighted on my cheek.

"How did he even get to you?" Peter asked, one of the few who knew my secret as a half demon.

"I don't have a clue," I said. "I was just walking home from the FBI and I was struck in the head and blacked out… next thing I know I am waking up here. Some Bitch musta hit me hard enough to kill a normal human. 'Bout the only way to knock me out."

"Well you are back safe with me now," Neal said wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling me.

"I was safe before," I muttered, "But I am happy to be with you again."

"Come on, Lindsey," Neal said wrapping his arm around my waist. "Let's go home."

**Well there it is... muahahaha. Lindsey is so evil. **


End file.
